


Runnin'

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Robin Hood References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Jefferson is a common thief. What happens when he stumbles upon a carriage carrying a beautiful woman? Will she convince him to turn his life around? Or will she join him in the life of robbery? Will he abandon her and continue on by himself?





	Runnin'

Here it comes Jefferson smirked as he heard the approaching carriage riding over the forest ground. Stealthily, he peeked around the tree he’d been using for coverage and readied his bow. He took several deep breaths in preparation for the shot. Once the royal flags were in his view, he shot his arrow into the horse’s head.

Smiling proudly while silently congratulating himself, he crept closer to the carriage, taking stealth behind the shrubbery surrounding the area. In a panic, the driver hopped from the top of the carriage and ran to the horse, searching the area, calling out to Jefferson to reveal himself.

While the driver was distracted, Jefferson crept around the carriage before carefully climbing to the top. Grinning wide, he threw open the sky latch to reveal the scared face of a woman. He placed his fingers to his grinning lips, but no use. She’d already shouted out in fear to the driver of the carriage.

“Graham!” She cried out.

Hearing her voice,the driver ran over to her aid, noticing the man standing on top of the carriage instantly. “Get down here,you rumbling thief!” Graham demanded as he pulled his sword from it’s sheath on his waist.

Hooting loudly, Jefferson leaped from the carriage and sprinted into the surrounding forest. As expected, the man had stormed after Jefferson, even after the woman had called for his presence Jefferson ran swiftly, avoiding  tree stumps and roots with ease as Graham struggled behind him.

After another moment of running, Jefferson stopped to catch his breath. Once Graham had caught up to him, he’d pushed Jefferson against a tree trunk with a scowl on his face.  Placing the tip of his sword to Jefferson’s throat, he spoke, “what do you think you’re playing at? Attacking a royal carriage? Have you gone mad?”

Grinning wildly, Jefferson licked his teeth. “They don’t call me the mad hatter for being sane, Graham.”

Recognition crawled on Graham’s face and he released Jefferson. “It’s you.”

“It’s me.” Jefferson reiterated as he smoothed down the front of his vest.

Despite the pair of men being isolated, Graham leaned in to whisper to him. “The queen is after your heart.”

“Only if I get caught.” Jefferson leaned against the tree with a gleam in his stare. “You going to take me for a prisoner?”

“Get the hell out of my sight.” Graham resigned, wiping at his forehead with the back of his hand. “Before someone sees you” Before Jefferson had the chance to run in the opposite direction, Graham pulled at his sleeve. “Try and be careful, Jefferson. Who knows what would have happened if you had stolen from a different carriage. The royal guard has orders to kill you on sight.”

“My dear friend,” Jefferson mockingly pouted. “I’ve been at this for a few years now. You must think so lowly of me now that you’re a royal guardsmen”

“I’ll have to report the horse. And report that an arrow pierced through its skull. They’re going to suspect it was you.”

“Of course they will.” He scoffed.

“Don’t get aught.” Graham eyed him with sympathy.

Nodding, Jefferson turned around and continued running through the forest. Graham stood in the spot until he had lost sight of the other man in the coverage of trees and shrubbery.

Jefferson wanted to respect his dear old friend’s wishes and leave the area. But he couldn’t He’d heard talk of a royal family arriving to visit the queen and he’d be damned if he didn’t at least attempt to runaway with some sort of luxury.

We’d waited patiently all afternoon, even after the sun had begun to set and the skies had turned dark. He wouldn’t be able to sleep. Not without attempting this heist.

It was nearly too dark for him to see a target in front of him after another hour of waiting around. He’d decided to go into the town. Skillfully, he climbed back to the forest ground and strung his bow across his back before moving onward to the town.

Upon entering the pub several minutes later, he knocked his knuckle on the old wood to gain the attention of the bartender.

“My, oh, my.” she clucked in disapproval as she made her way over to him. “You look as though you could sleep for ten moons.”

“Knock it off, Ruby.” he pointed to a beer bottle behind her. “Gimme a pint, will you?”

“There’s talk around that somebody took down a royal carriage.” she whispers as she leans in to his ear “That wasn’t you, was it?”

“I seen Graham.” Jefferson replied stiffly as his fingers ran up and down the glass in front of him. “How could have have become a Queen’s guard like that? Regina did him wrong.”

“He loves her, Jefferson.”

“Why?” He slammed the glass down a little harder than necessary. “She’s vile and cruel. Why waste time on a woman like that? Surely there’s a more fair woman out there for him.”

She shrugged, looking at Jefferson with weary eyes.

“There was a lady in the carriage.” he revealed after a moment. “Blond hair, real fancy like.”

“Emma Swan.”

Taken aback, he made a face. “Didn’t she flee the town after her son tried to convince magic was real?”

She nodded.

With a roll of his eyes, he drank the rest of his drink and stood up. “I’ll come down tomorrow after I’ve had some sleep.

“Stay away from Graham and Emma. You hear me?” She warned as he smiled in return and turning around to walk up the stairs to the bedroom he rented in the pub.


End file.
